Tug of War
by oneworlder
Summary: The worlds of our favorite samurais clash when Yuya has a scheme in mind and none other than Mugen is her partner. How will Kyo react to this new development? Will Jin see through the plan? Let's take this roller coaster ride together and find out. Rated T for now, but may go up later. Crossover with Samurai Champloo, but told from Kyo's and Yuya's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back with a new story. I don't know how fast this one will go, but I couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I own nothing having to do with either Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo

* * *

Kyo stood there perplexed, anger growing by the second. She could fight. She could fight with a blade. He had known she was some half-excuse of a bounty hunter, but when the hell did she learn to fight? Of course the killer of a thousand men didn't let any of this show on his face. No, he just watched as if only mildly interested as Yuya jumped, spun and danced with the other fighter.

Her opponent wasn't half bad himself. Nothing overly special, but he looked like he could send Tora for a run. Or maybe even one of those ninjas Sanada kept around. As ridiculous as the man looked with that puffy hair bouncing around, Kyo had to admit that there was a type of grace in his chaotic fighting style. At first he had been sure the man was barely fighting the girl. After all, she was just a girl, an undeveloped girl with no real charm or skill for battle.

The two zipped past him causing a breeze to blow past. They were staying well enough away from the two parties that stared in wonder at their fight. Beside him Bon and Tora watched. Tora's mouth hung open slightly at this new side of Yuya. Bon stood, arms crossed over his bare chest and a smirk spread across his face. On the other side of the fight a man and woman stood. From the man's appearance he was some type of traveler who fancied himself a wondering samurai. The woman looked more like a giggly girl as she clapped her hands together.

Kyo couldn't shake the feeling that he knew these people from somewhere. He felt a little twitch as the giggly girl clapped again and said, "She's using my tonto!" Someone needed to explain to the girl that having her weapon stolen and used on her traveling companion was not something to be excited about.

Kyo's attention was once again captured by Yuya as she let out a low command, "50-50." Narrowing his eyes, Kyo suddenly understood. Yuya was fighting over money. No wonder she was going all out. Heavens help the person who came between Yuya Shiina and money.

"Not when I do all the work," the fluffy haired man answered. A bright smirk spread across his face as he ducked down, dipping his odd sword lower. Kyo watched as Yuya retreated a step, slipping her hand behind her back. Past experience told Kyo that she was either reaching for her gun or her rope. Either could slow the man down; maybe even stop him, if she was fast enough.

The man speed forward, blade tilted to the other side of Yuya. Kyo knew the strike would miss, and apparently so did Yuya. Instead of dodging the charging fighter, Yuya took a side step and whipped out her rope. With a grace that defined Kyo's expectations, Yuya snapped the rope outward. The rope twisted and curled to wrap around the man's wrist. When Yuya jerked the rope tight the man was pulled back. Recovering with a low roll, the fluffy haired man braced himself and pulled back.

Yuya and the man were stuck in an odd looking tug of war over the rope. Yuya had crouched low to maintain her leverage and the stranger held his arm locked. "I deserve more," the man declared loudly.

"50-50 is fair enough," Yuya answered leaning back to tug on the rope again. Instead of verbally continuing their fight, the man let out a growl and swung his odd sword down, cutting the rope. Yuya went flying back onto her butt, and the man advanced quickly.

Kyo tightened his grip on the hilt of his sword when he saw the man pin Yuya down. The blade of his sword rested over her neck and for an instant Kyo thought he would have to save the worthless woman. Then she surprised him again. Bucking up, Yuya threw the man off her and rolled to sit on top of him. She mimicked his movements and placed her stolen tonto blade at his neck.

Yuya leaned down low next to the man's face. Kyo could see her lips moving and strained to hear what she was whispering in the man's ear. The man's eyes went wide and Yuya leaned back. "Well?" she asked, a smirk covering her face.

In a low growl the man answered, "Fine. 50-50, but you cheated."

Moving the tonto away, Yuya laughed. "No more than you would have." Yuya hopped back to her feet and started dusting off her short pink kimono. The giggly girl rushed up to her, and reclaimed her tonto with a big smile. Yuya returned the smile and looked back down at the man. "Get up out of the dirt and let me introduce you all to the others."

It was then that Tora hurried forward, ready to get to Yuya's side. Bon elbowed Kyo's arm and shot him a grin before following after the young man. Kyo was the last to join them and he eyed them all suspiciously.

"Kyo, Tora, Bon, these are some old friends of mine. This is Jin and Fuu and the dirty one is Mugen. Guys, these are my traveling companions, Tora, Bon and Kyo." Yuya introduced them all and again, Kyo felt he had seen this group before, but couldn't remember from where. The way the dark haired one, Jin, was looking at him, made Kyo wonder if the man had seen him somewhere before too.

Suddenly Yuya was by his side, smiling up at him with her normal carefree smile. "Kyo, we're all heading to the same village. How about we travel together? We might find out more about what you're looking for."

Kyo knew that smile. Yuya wouldn't fight like that unless she had something to gain, which meant she had something planned. Silently grinding his teeth, the samurai gave a sharp nod and resumed walking down the worn road. Let her have her scheme. As long as it didn't get in his way, Kyo really couldn't care less. Behind him he knew the two groups were merging, Yuya chatting happily with the giggly girl and the two new men following along behind. As a high pitched laugh sounded out, Kyo narrowed his eyes. There had better be a brothel in the next village. A damn good one with great sake.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews. No, Samurai Deeper Kyo and Samurai Champloo aren't in the same time frame, but as long as the characters play well together I think they fit well. If you've never watched Samurai Champloo I highly recommend it. Also if you enjoy manga or Samurai Deeper Kyo you should read the manga. It gives the story so much more depth than the anime.

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

Now, on with the show!

* * *

The ease with which the great Kyo had accepted Mugen and the others along for a few days travel surprised Yuya, but she had learned long ago not to question Kyo's choices, especially when they fit along with her plans. Benetora was walking beside her, more than a little interested in Fuu who was only a year or so younger than herself. Tora's smile radiated friendly as he spoke to the girl. "So where are you headed, Fuu?"

"We're heading to Nagasaki. I'm looking for the Sunflower Samurai. You don't happen to know of him, do you?" Fuu answered, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Tora took a moment to consider the question before saying, "I've known a lot of samurais, but I've never heard of a Sunflower Samurai. Did he fight in the Battle of Sekigahara?"

Fuu lost her smile and shook her head. "I don't think so. Thanks anyway."

Yuya had heard parts of the Sunflower Samurai story before, and honestly hoped Fuu found her guy. She hoped for it almost as much as she hoped Kyo would find his body. Even though Yuya hadn't spent much time with Fuu in her travels, she knew the desperation that a long quest could bring. Shooting a look over her shoulder, Yuya saw Jin and Mugen trudging along in the back. Fuu was more than well protected with those two following along.

If not for Mugen's agreement Yuya wouldn't be able to follow through with her plan. By the next afternoon the group would be in the next village, and she was sure Kyo would stop to find sake and women. He always did, using her money to pay for it all. Kyo's habits were taking a toll on her wallet, which was the reason for her plan.

Bon and Kyo walked ahead of them. Bon would occasionally turn and grin back at her or elbow Kyo and make some snide remark. The latter always resulted in a blood chilling glare from Kyo, but Bon never seemed to care. Bon was a heavy drinker too, and slight agitation at having to fund the entire groups funds bit sharply at Yuya for a second. If it wasn't for them she wouldn't have to scheme like this.

Trying to push the worries out of her mind, Yuya resumed her smile and talked happily with Fuu and Tora for the rest of the day. When the group stopped for the night at a spot Kyo had pretty much chosen by sitting down and leaning back against a tree, Yuya took it as a chance to look for a quiet spot. _Let the rest worry about the fire tonight, _she told herself wondering off along with Fuu to find a river, that she just knew had to be close by.

Fuu was a girl who enjoyed her baths almost as much as Yuya and before long they found a spot secluded from the rest. "So nice to get away from the boys," Fuu said as she waded into the chilly water of the slow river.

Following along, leaving her clothing and revolver on the river bank, Yuya smiled and said, "It really is." Washing away the travel dust, Yuya kept an eye out for movement on either bank. She wouldn't put it past Tora, or even Bon, to be sneaking around trying to peek at them. "So how's the bodyguard thing working out?"

"Those two lazy bums? They can fight, but they fight all the time. They just eat, fight and get drunk," Fuu complained, splashing around in the water as she bathed. Laughing, Yuya nodded. She was well aware of Mugen's habits from the time they had spent traveling together and while she had never traveled with Jin she knew he and Mugen seemed different, they shared much more than they let on. "What's with the new guys? You were with Kyoshiro last time. Are he and that other one brothers or something?"

Reflex made Yuya scan the bank a little harder. She knew from experience that Kyo hated even the sound of Kyoshiro's name. She didn't want to see him react to them being considered siblings. "Or something like that," Yuya answered, relaxing when she saw no sign of perverts or murdering samurai. "I wouldn't bring Kyoshiro up too much, Fuu. The two parted on… bad terms."

Fuu looked back over her shoulder with a bewildered look on her face. Then realization kicked in and she nodded. "Okay. It is nice to see you again, Yuya. I missed having a girl around."

Yuya was about to respond when a swish of brush caught her attention. In a quick motion she grabbed up a rock from the river bed and threw it with all her might. The resounding thud it made confirmed that there had been a person peeking. "Tora, if that's you I'm gonna kill you!"

Slowly a tall figure stood up from behind the shrub, one hand behind his head. Mugen sneered at them even as Fuu and Yuya rushed to cover themselves up. "I think you already did. He's not moving," Mugen said halfheartedly.

"Mugen! Stop looking!" Fuu's demand was more of a screech and it only caused Mugen to wince before he shrugged his shoulders and lazily turned away. "You perv! I can't believe you were watching us."

"You don't got nothing to see anyway, girlie," Mugen answered as he started walking away. This sent Fuu off in another string of angry shouts. Yuya smiled to herself. At least they were still getting along. Mugen had been like that with her too. It was one of the few things that he and Kyo had in common. Insults.

Dressed once again, Fuu stomped off. Yuya knew she was most likely going in search of Mugen to yell at him some more. Tying off her kamino, Yuya walked over to the shrub Mugen had popped out from and saw Tora on the ground, slouch with his rear in the air and snoring slightly. Kicking his chin, Yuya hoped he had the world's worst headache in the morning and a bruise the size of her foot.

She was making her way back to camp, grumbling to herself about perverts when a hand snaked out and grabbed a hold of her. Yuya didn't even have time to scream before she was yanked behind a tree and a hand clamped down over her mouth. The blue tattoos circling his wrist calmed her down quickly. He had her back pulled up against his chest, and his other hand wrapped around her waist. "You got a plan yet?"

Shaking off the smothering hand, Yuya twisted her head around to glare at him. "I'm working on it. What the hell were you doing peeking on us anyway?"

He just grinned down at her and released her. "Keeping an eye on the money."

Yuya huffed in aggravation and began to stomp away from him. Around the other side of the tree she stopped dead. Some ten feet away stood Kyo, one hand holding his pipe and the other resting on the hilt of Tenrou. Behind her, she hears Mugen emerge from the trees. She narrows her eyes at Kyo and stomps past. Yuya didn't see Mugen's grin when he looked at Kyo, but she feel a flare of anger when she heard him mutter, "Women." She also felt a bit of the edge of Kyo dark aura when she past him. It was enough to make her take an extra step around him.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

I know this update is sooo late, but life caught up with me. Here's the next installment. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

* * *

The woman wasn't acting like her normal annoying self. Sure she was smiling and talking like nothing was wrong, but something was off. She had been off ever sense he'd caught her sneaking around with the wild haired criminal not an hour before. That one was all criminal. Kyo had seen those tattoos before. Not that he cared overly much, but Dog Face hated criminals. Or at least she sure as hell talked like she did. As he scanned the people sitting around his fire, he wondered what she had planned.

Kyo watched the group, making sure that he looked more like he was enjoying his sake and pipe. Servant #2 was seated next to the new girl, Fuu. He had been chatting her up most of the morning. No secret what he was planning.

The quiet one who must have considered himself a samurai was sitting peacefully cleaning his swords. It was a nightly ritual for many swordsmen brought up in traditional samurai households. He served no real threat.

Bon had planted himself next to Kyo. He was enjoying his own sake and was laughing loudly with the criminal. The two got along fairly well once sake was shared. Kyo felt Bon's elbow jab at his knee. The one eyed man grinned up at him and gave him a weird nod. "So Mugen, how long have you known our Yuya?"

Mugen scratched the back of his head as he thought. Finally he looked across the fire and asked Yuya, "Yo, how long I known you?"

Yuya looked up from her revolver, which she had been cleaning, and answered, "Almost two years."

Looking back at Bon, Mugen nodded and said, "Two years. She tried to turn me in for the bounty, but didn't know what she was doing. I had ta teach her how to fire that thing." He chuckled at the memory and started in on a story. "When we were traveling together.."

Kyo didn't hear the rest of the story because on the other side of him Tora had leaned back and started his own conversation with Dog Face. "You traveled with him, Miss Yuya?" From his vantage point, Kyo could tell servant #2 had lost his usual smile. When Dog Face smiled and nodded happily, Tora burst out, "But he's a criminal."

Mugen's chatter quieted, and it sounded like even the night time bugs were holding their breath. Kyo his attention fall back on the criminal. Even if Dog Face had bested him, he still looked like he could go more than a few rounds with Tora. For her part, Yuya never lost her smile and didn't waver in her reply. "So are you." The smile and matter of answer made even Kyo's breath catch for a split second. Damn her. Dog Face wasn't supposed to be able to do that.

Servent #2 recovered quickly and pasted a flimsy smile on his. "That is true," he said and the conversations started again. Kyo spent the rest of the night privately studying her until everyone had fallen asleep. Even in the moments before he fell asleep he couldn't help the nagging feeling that she just wasn't acting like herself.

* * *

Something was wrong with Kyo. Yuya could feel it in the way his eyes bored into her back. She had fallen asleep the night before feeling exposed and she had woken up to that same feeling. It unnerved her and only one person could really make her feel like that. Kyo. He was watching her, but she couldn't catch him doing it. His attention always seemed to be turned another way when she would look up at him or turn around to catch a glimpse. It wasn't until they had reached the village that she got her first real break from the staring. Could she call it staring? Was it evasive spying?

"You want me to go find us rooms, Kyo?" Yuya asked, turning to look at him with a smile. It was a small village, but there had to be at least one inn. There almost always was an inn for travelers. At Kyo's curt nod she hurried off before he had time to add some comment about brothels, sake or anything else.

The inn wasn't hard to find and even though she was also paying for an extra bit of room for Mugen, Jin and Fuu the price wasn't too bad either. The guys were getting their gear settled in when Yuya started to make an excuse to leave, but instead of getting out of there alone Tora caught her in the hallway. "Miss Yuya, I'm sorry about last night, but I worry for you," he said, matching her footsteps.

Yuya stopped and propped her hands on her hips, fingers itching for her rope. "You were peeping, Tora," Yuya threw back at him. The pervert had apologized so many times for peeping that Yuya was half tempted to tie him up and leave him in the street.

"No. I mean about you traveling with Megun. He's a criminal and a foreigner. You can't always trust people, you know," he said, his normally goofy face taking on a more serious look. "He never hurt you, did he?"

Shock ran through Yuya like ice water. Benetora was trying to be a good friend and was just worried about her, but there really was nothing to be worried about. "Thank you, but Mugen never hurt me. I trust him," she assured him. "I'm going out for a while. I want to go check the bounties around here. We could use some extra money."

And just like that Tora was seemingly satisfied and let her go. Yuya hurried off, happy that she had gotten away from Kyo's not there stare and that Tora was trying so hard to look out for her. Even if they were worried she couldn't get caught up in that, after all, she had plans to make and an accomplice to meet.

* * *

Till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the much delayed update. After computer crashes, documents lost and a ton of holiday stuff, I've been able to get things straightened out. Here is the next chapter in Tug of War. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I would love to I own nothing of Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

* * *

Mugen sat across from her in the small tea house. He had a grin pasted to his face and was stretched out, somehow supporting his back against the rickety wall. "So, what's the plan?" he asked, eying a waitress on the other side of the place.

Yuya rolled her eyes and answered, "Jin needs to be out of the picture somehow. He'll never let me get Fuu to the magistrate's office. Tora too, but I've got an idea. Is Jin still a lightweight?"

With a chuckle, Mugen nodded. "Yeah, Fuu can out drink him most nights, but ya know, Jin is worth twice as much as Fuu. Why not just drag him in?"

Leaning forward, Yuya answered, "You'd never go in and get Jin out of the magistrates office, that's why." Mugen shrugged and Yuya felt the need to add, "You know, you're worth more than either of them. I should just toss your ass in there, collect the reward and see if Jin and Fuu can break you out."

Mugen leered at her and grinned. "That didn't work out so well before. What makes you think you can even do it, girlie?"

Yuya narrowed her eyes at him. She wanted to kick him, punch him, tie him up and let him rot upside down in a tree somewhere along the road. It would serve him right, but Yuya didn't do that to her partners. "I won yesterday, remember?" Mugen's grin lost some of it's luster and he nodded stiffly at her. He was pouting, but he understood the target of the plan. "Good. Then we'll get them drunk. Tora can't hold his sake either. Kyo and Bon won't get in the way. So I'll just take her in late tonight and you can bust her out once I've left the village in the morning," Yuya explained after the waitress sat two orders of dumplings down on the table.

Mugen's gaze suddenly turned to the door, where the curtain had fluttered open. "You sure your friend won't be a problem?"

Yuya turned to the door and saw Kyo walking in. It didn't take long to realize he was making a bee line towards their table. "He shouldn't be, but be nice, Mugen," Yuya said quietly just before Kyo took the seat next to her.

Popping a dumpling into his mouth, Mugen half sneered at Yuya, somehow pointing that look at Kyo at the same time. Yuya resisted the urge to kick Mugen under the table and smiled up at Kyo. "Hi, Kyo," she said once he glanced down at her. "Is there a problem with the rooms?"

Kyo answered, "Yeah. There's no sake." He turned to look over his shoulder and said a bit louder, "Sake." Yuya was sure the waitress had heard him, because the sound of hurried footsteps raced behind him. Within seconds the young woman was sitting a bottle of sake and a small cup down in front of Kyo. When Mugen shook his empty bottle, the waitress looked up and Yuya noticed a bit of a blush spread across her cheeks. Yuya rolled her eyes. Sometimes dealing with womanizing men was overly annoying.

Once the waitress sat a fresh bottle down for Mugen, Yuya dropped a few coins down on the table. "Well, Mugen, I'll see you tonight with everyone else. I've got some stuff to do before we leave tomorrow," she said, standing up to leave.

The woman was walking about of the tea house with her head high, leaving him alone with the crazy haired idiot. The idiot, Mugen he believed, discreetly watching servant #1 walk towards the door. Kyo took a sip of his sake and let the burn work its way down his throat. If he didn't know any better he'd think that little girl had an ex boyfriend sitting across from him. Of course, that was impossible. Dogface wasn't the sexual type.

Before he could banish her from his mind and get back to his drinking, the sound of her loud voice sounded out. "What the?" Kyo looked up and saw four men, each with a sword strapped to their waist, pushing their way into the tea house, shoving his servant out of the way. "You can't just do that," Dogface said, recovering her balance.

When the larger of the men grabbed her shoulder and shoved her away harder, Kyo's hand tightened on the hilt of Tenro. "I'll do what I want, girl," the large man said as Yuya fell backwards bumping her lower back into the hard edge of their table. The wince on her face as she made contact with the table was a clear sign of pain.

Kyo was about to stand, when he saw Mugen take a full cup of sake and kicked the bench he had been sitting on. The long bench shot out and rammed into the shin of one of the men. The man stumbled a bit and then turned around to glare at Mugen. "You little shit!"

Mugen put his hand on the hilt of his odd sword and answered, "Ya've got to learn how to treat a lady."

The men started laughing arrogant laughs all at once. One or two even held their sides. That left them wide open for the rope that Yuya slung up over the larger man. With a tug she pulled him to the ground. Kyo was impressed by the angry look on her face. It was one he often saw, and seeing it aimed at another person was enough to make him smirk. These guys were going down.

Even as the loud thud of the leader hitting the floor sounded, Mugen had pulled his sword and was jumping into the startled group. Two of the men already had their cheap swords pulled when Mugen reached them, but that didn't help much. The odd sword clashed with one of the cheap ones and a second man came in, sword slashing down towards Mugen. Before the sword could connect with him, Mugen shoved his main opponent away and kicked up high, blocking the slash with his metal soled sandals.

Servant #1 made quick work of securing the man she had tied and then jumped into the fight with Mugen. It only seemed around the crazy haired man that Yuya's fighting side came out. Kyo even considered adding a tonto to his side when he watched Dogface grab a hidden blade from Mugen's back. The two of them made little work of the small gang and soon, his servant was tying them all up. Looking up at the waitress who was huddled against the wall, she pointed down at the men and asked, "Do they have a bounty?"

The waitress nodded and Yuya smiled. "Alright. I'm going to drag these guys in and you're doing to go get ready for tonight," she said, standing up. Before she tugged the men to their feet she added, "50-50."

Mugen's mouth fell open as he watched Dogface walk out of the tea house, tied men in tow. He recovered quickly and marched after he saying, "But I did most of the work!"

Kyo poured himself another cup of sake and tipped it back. He was going to have to really sit down and have a talk with his servant.

* * *

That's all for now. I hope to have the next chapter up shortly after the New Year.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter in the Samurai Deeper Kyo meets Samurai Champloo story. I know it's a bit later than I wanted, but I have finally found a bit of time to get it posted. Thanks to the reviewers and the story followers. You guys give me the motivation to post! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer - I don't own either story, but boy I wish I did.

* * *

It was almost night before servant #1 came strolling back into the common room of their rented space. Dinner had already been served and the trays cleared away. Mugen had come over and helped himself to Dogface's meal. Now he, Bon and servant #2 were laughing over a small jug of sake and Kyo had retreated to a wall, silently watching everything. When Dogface came through the sliding door she had a big smile on her face and several large bottles of sake in her hands. Lifting them up, she said, "Those guys were worth a good bit. Covered the cost of the rooms and I had enough left over to cover Kyo's drinking habit."

The pink haired Red Tiger cheered and lifted up his cup. "That's great, Miss Yuya!"

Mugen sneered at her, offering no cheers and asked, "Where's my half?"

Dogface never lost her smile. Instead she slid the door shut behind her and pranced into the room like she owned the place. As was appropriate she sat the first jug down next to Kyo. He caught her eyes for a second and swore her smile got just a bit brighter before she moved away and sat the other three jugs in the middle of the room. "Mugen, why don't you go get Fuu and Jin?"

Servant #2 was quick to add, "Yeah. Fuu looks like she'd be lots of fun and we could always use another pretty face around."

Yuya laughed when Bon gave the smaller man a sharp jab with his elbow and puckered his lips up and fluttered his eye lashes. "What? You don't think I'm pretty enough?" The young prince pulled a comical look of horror and instantly backed up three feet from the larger man who had proceeded to make kissy faces.

Mugen and Yuya both burst with laughter and Tore quickly stood up, a red flush raging on his face. "I'll go get the others, Miss Yuya. It'd be a shame to spend the evening with just these guys when there's more fun to be had."

Kyo watched Dogface start to sit down as Tore rushed out of the room. Before she was able to lower herself all the way to the mat he cleared his throat and said, "Dogface, pour." It was an order she was used to hearing and still she dared roll her eyes before moving to sit closer to him. He watched her delicate wrist reach in front of him to take his cup. He was tempted to take hold of that wrist and show her just what an eye roll would earn her, but he prided himself on his pride. He'd rather wait and see just what the plan was between her and the fuzzy headed one.

She was pouring his sake when Mugen spoke up again. "What about my half, girlie?" Kyo saw Yuya falter slightly, but she managed not to spill any of his drink as she handed it to him.

When Yuya looked up over at the man Kyo glanced up also, leveling a hard look on him. Mugen had a don't give a shit look on his face, but there was a shine in the man's eyes that Kyo knew well. He was enjoying getting under Dogface's skin. Kyo wasn't surprised when his servant pulled a small pouch from her sleeve and tossed it to Mugen. Bon laughed when Mugen tossed the pouch in his hand and said, "That's all?"

"I took out the cost for your rooms. I'm not in the charity business, Mugen," Yuya answered calmly.

Mugen tossed the pouch one last time before tucking it into his shirt. "Alright." Kyo had a feeling that it was the sound of his approaching friends that made the man drop the subject.

The door slid open and Tora entered with Fuu and the silent Jin in tow. Servant #2 resumed his seat next to Mugan and patted the mat beside him for Fuu. Instead of sitting beside him, Fuu smiled and dropped down beside Yuya, letting Jin take the seat between her and the young prince. "Yuya, I hear you managed to take in some bad guys," she said cheerfully.

Smiling back at the girl, Dogface said, "Yeap. Mugen helped a little." Kyo noticed Mugen shooting a glare at Yuya even as she made the comment. Yuya reached forward and grabbed an unopened jug of sake and handed it to Fuu. "Don't worry. He earned his pay. Now, drinks are on me tonight, so enjoy yourself."

As the girl tipped back the jug, Mugen "hne"ed and rolled his eyes. "I did a lot more than help out. I did all the work," Mugen said shoving a jug into Tora's hands. "I don't know how you survived on your own."

Tora spoke up. "Oh, she's pretty good on her own. I once saw her take on a group of thieves. She was awesome with that revolver of hers. I've never seen her fight the way she fought with you though, but that's our Yuya. Always full of surprises." He flashed a goofy grin at Dogface and Kyo realized his cup was empty.

Shoving his empty cup towards Yuya, Kyo said, "Yo, Dogface, another." With little argument she filled his cup and returned to the conversation that was roaming around them. To Kyo's surprise she didn't find a cup of her own. Instead she tipped her head back and took swings from the jug like the others. Normally his servant tried to appear more refined than that, but as the evening wore on he noticed how quickly her apparent swings became small sips.

The others were soon well into their drinking. Tora along with the girl and her silent samurai friend were the first to show signs of intoxication. Kyo grunted when the skinny Jin nearly fell over onto Mugen. _What use is drinking if you can't fight at the same time?_ Mugen shoved his friend aside and Fuu let out a fit of giggles as Jin fell back onto the floor.

Tora and Bon were so wrapped up in their hearty laughter and story telling that they didn't seem to notice the look Mugen shot at Yuya or the stiff nod Yuya gave, but Kyo did. "Alright, Jin, you light weight, time to go back to our room," Mugen said, standing up and hauling the samurai to his feet. "Fuu, you too."

The girl instantly leaned into Yuya and started complaining. Tora let out a string of complaints to and the combined sound was enough to make Kyo want to kick everyone of them out of the room. Before he could boot any of them out Dogface actually did something useful. "I'll help her back to her room," she said, gaining a happy squeal and a hug from the younger girl.

With a shrug the man draped Jin's arm over his shoulder and headed out, grumbling about how his friend couldn't handle the rice wine. Yuya turned to Kyo with a smile when the door slid shut and asked, "More sake?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kyo held out his cup and watched the woman fill it. "You're being too nice," he said quietly. Yuya instantly turned her eyes from the cup to his again. She didn't look surprised by his comment. Maybe a little offended but not surprised. "Whatever you're doing don't fuck it up."

That soul eating grin of hers lit up her face and she said, "Of course not." Taking a sip of the sake, Kyo nodded slightly. Yuya turned back to Fuu, ensuring the girl turned the nearly empty jug up high to get one last big gulp.

* * *

Until next time... which with any luck won't be too far away.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's the next chapter. I'm finishing up a big project and I foresee this story taking up some of my free time. To the great reviewers all shall be revealed. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did I don't. These characters do not belong to me.

* * *

It didn't take much more to get Fuu to the point of falling down drunk and Yuya was more than happy to add a few more swigs of the sake to that before she started talking about helping the girl back to her room. Tora was already on his side, fast asleep in a drunken stupor. Bon had a goofy grin on his face as he and Kyo exchanged some silent conversation. Fuu had giggled all the way up until Tora had fallen over. "Umm.. I think... whats his name fell asleep. Lightweight!" Fuu said as Yuya helped her to her feet.

Yuya smiled. Drunk enough to forget names was drunk enough to black out on the way to the magistrates office. "Yeah he is. I think it's time to get to bed, Fuu." The girl was stumbling a bit as Yuya lead her towards the door. "Kyo, Bon, I'll be back soon," Yuya said over her shoulder. She froze when she saw Kyo had looked away from the larger man and was staring at her. Those red eyes seemed to drill straight through her. "Do you need anything, Kyo?"

Kyo looked away from her, a small smirk on his face. That was a look Yuya hated and loved seeing at the same time. She knew Kyo was perceptive and she had expected him to figure out she was up to something, but she hadn't expected to feel guilty. If Kyo was amused by all of this Yuya doubted that was a good thing for her. Sliding the door shut behind them, Yuya reached out and took hold of Fuu's kimono. She was steering the girl down the hallway towards the back exit of the inn.

Sure, Fuu wouldn't be too comfortable waking up in a cell, but Yuya knew Mugen would break her out. He always did. Whether he knew it or not her fuzzy headed friend at least liked the girl. Friendship? Love interest? Yuya wasn't sure, but he'd always save Fuu. Besides, Yuya knew the magistrate in this village. Fuu wouldn't be hurt in any way besides discomfort. It wasn't like Fuu would really suffer and the money Mugen would get out of the deal would last them a while on the road.

"Wee!" Yuya caught a hold of Fuu before she stumbled off the dirt path and into a ditch. The girl was well past drunk. She was going to black out soon. Spinning around, Fuu wrapped her arms around Yuya's neck. "Mugen likes you!"

The comment caused Yuya to pause. She had her hands on Fuu's waist, trying to keep her from falling and taking Yuya with her. She stared at the girl shocked for a second before asking, "What?"

Fuu pouted and dropped her head onto Yuya's shoulder. "Mugen doesn't like me. He doesn't say mean things to you and he doesn't treat you like one of the brothel girls either." Fuu was upset because she didn't understand why she couldn't get Mugen to look at her, but that was ridiculous. Getting Mugen to look at her didn't take more than stripping down for a bath. The fact that Fuu didn't catch Mugen peeking more often meant he had some amount of respect for her.

"Fuu, Mugen says plenty of mean things to me. It's how he shows that he cares and he doesn't treat you like a brothel girl either," Yuya said, attempting to turn the girl around and point her towards the building that was finally coming into view.

Bouncing Fuu's head on her shoulder Yuya realized Fuu was dead weight in her arms and it took every ounce of dexterity Yuya had to turn and prop Fuu over her shoulders, arms hanging limply in front and her feet dragging across the ground. By the time they stumbled through the door to the magistrate's office, Yuya was starting to wonder if Fuu had gained a bit of weight sense the last time she'd seen her.

A balding man sitting with his feet propped on a table stared at her. Careful not to drop Fuu, Yuya fished a wanted poster from her secret stash. "I caught another one. She's out cold though so if you'd open the cage I'll drop her in," Yuya said, dropping the paper on the table beside the man's feet.

It was a fairly smooth transaction. Yuya left Fuu sleeping soundly on a hay pillow, drool starting to drip from the corner of her mouth. When Mr. Helpful dropped a pouch of coins into her hand, Yuya shot one last look in Fuu's direction. _She'll have a hangover but she'll be fine._

Yuya walked out of the jail with confidence and headed back to the inn. In a few hours she'd wake up and her group would head out. Mugen would rush the cage, save Fuu and they'd all have extra money for their travels. Yuya wasn't sure how long it would take Jin to work it out, but chances were this little con wouldn't be repeated in the future. Already she wouldn't be able to come back to this village for a while. At least not to turn in bounties.

She was making her way through the back entrance of the inn when a footstep made her twitch. Pausing just inside the small garden wall that circled the back area of the inn, Yuya shifted her hand to slide one of her throwing knives into her palm. Moving slowly around a corner, the young bounty hunter focused on the shadows moving on the other side. Aside from the normal sounds of sleepy people shuffling around the inn there was nothing out of the ordinary and nothing moved alerting her to someone stalking the other side of the corner.

Still, she hadn't spent months with Kyo and the others without learning to trust the feeling that was pulling at her gut. Mugen may had helped teach her how to fight, but it was Kyo who was teaching her to be careful and perceptive. Taking a deep breath, Yuya lifted the knife and waited for whoever was about to turn the corner.

It was a split second movement. A blur reached around the corner and Yuya pulled the knife up as an arm shoved her shoulder into the wall. Then a silver flash zipped by her and suddenly a man was pressed against her, pinning her in place. She looked up into the tan face of her old friend and instantly anger began to boil. "Hi, girlie," Mugen said with a grin.

Yuya didn't fail to notice how he didn't move away even though he now knew it was her and not some random person. Pressing the knife just a little more firmly against his throat, Yuya said, "Mugen."

Mugen glanced down at the knife and instead of moving back like any sane man would he pressed his hips against her own. "Did I scare ya?"

Knowing Mugen the way she did, Yuya narrowed her eyes and told the truth. "Yes, you bastard. Now get off me." She tried to shove him away but his lanky form was deceptive. He didn't budge.

"Did you get Fuu to the jail?" he asked, somehow keeping her pinned as he slid his sword back into it's sheath. Yuya nodded, keeping her knife in place. "So there's an empty room I paid for. Care to join me?"

Yuya relaxed as much as possible and rolled her eyes. "No. Now get off me."

Sighing and pushing himself away from her, Mugen shrugged. "You're loss." Even though he was off her he still didn't take a step back to let her escape a few feet away from him. When Yuya lowered her knife he asked, "So the money?"

"You'll get it after you get Fuu out. Just like last time," Yuya answered, slipping her knife back into her sleeve. She knew Mugen would go after Fuu, but she also had a feeling he might show up late if he had money to hit up a brothel. "I'll leave it in an abandoned hut just a day or so outside of the village. I'll put it under one of the fire bricks."

His eyes narrowed, but he didn't offer up an argument. Lifting his hand up and scratching the back of his head Mugen shoved his free hand into his pocket. "So you're heading out in the morning?" Nodding, Yuya leaned back against the wall, trying to take some of the weight of the day off her feet. "He treating ya okay? Keeping ya safe?"

Yuya felt the heat of a blush spreading across her face. Smiling brightly and pasting on a confident look, Yuya tried to hide it. "Yeah. I'm safe. Gonna be cashing in a big pay day once he gets his body back."

Nodding, Mugen too a step back. "Yeah? That's good. Be careful." He started to turn to leave, but paused and looked back at her. A bit of her smile faded when she saw that look on his face. Mugen didn't get that serous look on his face often, but it always meant he was committed to whatever he was going to do.

Confusion set in when Mugen leaned over and grabbed her chin just before pressing a kiss to her lips. Shock quickly replaced confusion and Yuya found herself returning the tender kiss. The musky scent of Mugen filled her senses and Yuya tried to remember that whatever could have been was well past over.

Then red eyes flashed through her mind and Yuya broke away from the kiss. Mugen stared down at her, giving her space to pull further away if she wanted. Reaching up and moving his hand from her chin, Yuya swallowed and said, "I'll see you around, Mugen."

Nodding and stepping further away from her, Mugen took a deep breath. "Make sure ya put the money under that fire brick."

Yuya stood there, catching her breath. She slowly counted to 100 before she turned the corner and walked into the inn. She hadn't expected Mugen to kiss her. If anything she'd expected him to call the whole plan off because he didn't want to put Fuu in danger. Yuya had seen the two interact and was sure that Mugen was treating Fuu just a bit better than she'd ever seen him treat any woman. He wasn't blatantly trying to sleep with her and was picking on her like a school boy with a crush. Classic Mugen.

She was still thinking about it as she walked down the hallway. Whatever Yuya was learning about being aware of her surroundings wasn't helping her then, because suddenly a door slid open and Yuya was yanked out of the hallway into a small room. Before she could reach for her revolver or knives she was crushed up against a strong chest and equally strong arms looped around her waist.

Staring up into blood red eyes, Yuya was once against shocked when Kyo slammed his lips into her. His demanding kiss held a type of urgency to it that Yuya had never felt from the thousand man slayer before. When Kyo pulled back, Yuya could only stare up at him as he said, "Mine."

* * *

There it is. Next chapter is coming along soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I know it didn't get to you all as soon as I had hoped and it's a touch short, but the editors caught me. My day job is writing and happily I've been getting to do a good bit more of my own fiction.

Thanks for the great reviews. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter too.

Disclaimer - I don't own it, but I wish I did.

* * *

Ignoring the shit eating grin Bon was giving him, Kyo hadn't waiting long before he stood up and trailed after Yuya and the girl. Yuya had led the girl down the dirt road through the village and then turned the girl in for the bounty. Kyo wasn't surprised. He had already assumed that was her plan. He wasn't tailing her for that. Kyo was following her because Dogface always seemed to find trouble. He doubted there were any real challenges in the small village, but maybe he'd get lucky.

When Yuya started towards the inn Kyo hurried ahead, expecting to make it back to their rooms before she did. That was when he saw the furry headed fighter hanging out near the back entrance. Mugen had stared as Kyo passed him and Kyo felt a twitch of need to spill blood. The cocky shit needed to be taken down a few notches.

His servant wasn't far behind him and Kyo waited just down the hall to see what Mugen would do. He wasn't surprised when the man rushed her, even though his hand tightened around Teno. Through their short conversation, Kyo was holding tight to his control. He nearly rushed out and yanked the man off her when he'd dare to kiss her. The feeling of hate wasn't unknown to Kyo. He felt it for lots of people, but this was something different. He'd never truly felt this level of violent hate.

When Yuya broke the kiss and the man didn't push it, Kyo loosened his hold and waited. Mugen passed first and then Dogface came down the hallway. Without much thought Kyo pulled her into the dark room and before he realized what he was doing he had her in his arms and was kissing her. Even though Dogface didn't seem experienced she soon parted her lips and let him dominate her. When he felt she was significantly winded he pulled back and stared down at her. "Mine," he said harshly.

Kyo wasn't sure why he had to say it. Of course she was his. She was his servant and there wasn't anything or anyone she was allowed to do without his permission. Moving his hand from her waist up to her check and he brushed his thumb over her soft skin. Those big green eyes stared up at him, surprised and confused. That sent a feeling of satisfaction and pride rushing through him that he had only ever felt during a fight. Yuya hadn't sounded surprised or confused when the kiss with the furry headed one had ended. It had been the opposite; she had been sure and resolute. Kyo liked that he could throw her world off kilter.

Then she did something that surprised him. Taking a step back from him, she removed herself from his arms and said, "You can't kiss me, Kyo."

He couldn't kiss her? "I'll do what I want," he said, reaching his hand out for her. Kyo let her side step him and watched her shake her head. "You're mine, woman."

"But that's not your body," Yuya said bluntly. Then it clicked. She didn't want to kiss Kyoshiro. Or at least not his body. Not for the first time, Kyo silently cussed at the prison he was trapped in and stalked around her. He was sliding the door open, intent on returning to his sake when she spoke again. "Find your body if you want to kiss me."

As the door hissed against the wood frame, Kyo answered, "I'm finding my body anyway." Then he left Yuya standing in the dark, empty room. He wouldn't put her through the confusion. She was around too much to deal with that. Of course there was no way he wanted Kyoshiro tasting any part of her and the fact that he had already kissed her just fed at the silent rage churning through him. Kyo nearly tore the door off the frame when he returned to the shared common room. Bon was still sitting up, a smirk covering his face.

"What you been up to?" the one eyed man ask, lifting a jug to his mouth.

Ripping the jug away from Bon, Kyo stalled back to his spot. "Shut up." Instantly the room filled with an intense drunken laughter and Kyo started wondering if murdering the man would be better than spending the rest of the night with him.

He had just left her alone in a dark room after that? Didn't say anything else. Didn't argue with her about it. Just left? Yuya knew she should be use to Kyo's ways by now, but she had hoped that the man had at least com humanity left in him. Just leaving her after a kiss like that was kind of wrong. She hadn't been lying when she'd told him not to kiss her. She didn't want to kiss Kyoshiro. She wanted to kiss Kyo and at the moment they were sharing a body. Yuya stared at the darkness for a minute thinking through his abrupt exit, but then it all sunk in.

* * *

Kyo had kissed her. Not just kissed her, but laid claim to her. Who did he think he was telling her who she could and couldn't kiss? Briefly she wondered if he'd seen the way Mugen had kissed her. She hadn't thought it would matter. Kyo was more of the wanton brothel kind of guy. They didn't tend to care one way or another who a woman kissed. Why had he kissed her? Did you want her? There was little real chance of that. He was all the time calling her Dogface and flat chested. Why would he want a woman he didn't find attractive.

Shaking her head, Yuya walked out of the room and towards their rooms. If anything, Kyo was probably just getting upset there was someone else using his servant. The man could be possessive over his things. Before she even reached the door to their rooms Yuya could hear Bon laughing loudly. Yuya felt her face heat up. Walking straight passed the doors, she figured the garden entrance to her private room would be the best bet. Maybe Kyo wouldn't hear her slink past with all that laughing.

The garden was a bit neglected with plants overgrowing their spaces, but the walls were well kept and tall enough to block out the sight of the village surrounding them. Above it all a big moon was throwing light over the small pound in the middle of the untended plants. Yuya let out a sigh and smiled at the scenery before making her way into her room.

There was no way she could have noticed the slight shadow jump near the wall and the breeze didn't pick up the blue and white fabric until after she had slide her door closed to the garden. It might cost her later that she hadn't seen the glint of moonlight flash off the curved blade.

* * *

That's it for now. This is just past the half way mark and I plan on getting back to this story once edits are done with my next release. Peace and love!


	8. Chapter 8

It's been so long and for that I'm sorry. Life is full of the unexpected, but this story has lived on in the files of my computer. I hope you enjoy this chapter and rest assured the end is near.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samaria Deeper Kyo of Samurai Champloo.

* * *

Yuya didn't sleep well that night and she could feel it in her sluggish movements as she packed their supplies. Benetora was moving slow too as he stretched and paced the common room. He had been awake just long enough to devour the breakfast that had been delivered early that morning. How these men could eat after a night of drinking Yuya would never know, but Tora had barely slowed down when he ate. Kyo sat up against the wall in the exact spot he had sat last night and Yuya wondered if he had even moved. Tenro was tucked against his side and he was sipping on the last of the sake. She assumed he lived on the hair of the dog cure. Bon had stepped out earlier, intent on finding something in the market before they left.

Tugging the straps of the small pack, Yuya glanced up at Tora. He had stopped pacing and was watching her. "Miss Yuya, you're moving a bit slow. Maybe you should rest another day before we head out. Kyo, another day couldn't hurt."

Straightening up, Yuya answered, "No. I'm fine, Tora. We should really get a move on it." She flashed her best "everything's okay" smile at him. If they stayed another day the nice full bag of ryo she had tucked away in her kimono could be reclaimed once Mugen retrieves Fuu.

Tora visibly melted a little, but didn't drop the issue. "A little rest never hurt anybody."

She was about to protest again when Kyo spoke up. "We head out today." He didn't move when he said it. Didn't even lift his head to glare at them. Kyo was acting like his usual self, like he wasn't as confused as she was about what happen last night. It caused the knot in her stomach to tighten, but there wasn't anything to say. At least, not in front of Tora. Turning her attention back to the packing, Yuya tried to push back her worries.

"See. I'll be fine, Tora. Once we get out on the road we'll both feel more energetic," she said, standing up with the pack. Tossing the bag towards the red head, she flashed him a genuine smile. "You get to carry it today." She didn't bother to watch him swing the pack on. Instead she turned away to avoid watching Kyo stand up.

Yuya started to slide the door open to head out, but the sound of heavy footsteps stomping down the hallway made her pause. Within in a second the door was pulled open and Bon appeared in front of her. His broad lopsided smile washed away her worry and Yuya smiled up at him. Stepping aside to let him in the room, she said, "Morning, Bon. Did you find everything you were wanting?"

His grin got bigger and he nodded. "Sure did. Here ya go."

Before she realized it Bon has pulled a tonto blade from inside his shirt and dropped it into her unexpecting hands. The smooth sheath was warm in her hands and the simple grip with only the slightest swirl design gave the weapon a deceptive appearance. Smiling up at him, Yuya asked, "What's this for?"

Bon's chest puffed out and his fists swung up to rest against his waist. It was clear he felt he had done a good job. "None of us carry a tonto and you have decent skill with one. Next time you are in a fight you won't have to worry about stealing someone else's," he explained.

Taking a moment, Yuya tried not to giggle. She already had her knives, her brother's revolver and a good supply of rope hidden in her kimono. Where was she going to hide a tonto blade? Still she couldn't turn down a gift like this. Bowing her head slightly to Bon, she said the only thing she really could. "Thank you. I'm sure it will prove to be a good blade."

He clamped his hand down on her shoulder and gave a stiff nod, before turning to look at Kyo. "We should head out. There's a bit of bustle at the magistrate's office. Don't know what's going on, but it doesn't look interesting enough to stop our travels," he said.

Kyo stared at Yuya for a second, his red eyes boring into her. Yuya didn't flitch back and soon his attention turned to Bon. "Let's go."

Then they all headed out. Kyo lead the way and Bon trailed just behind him. Still in the hallway, Tora tapped Yuya's shoulder. "What about your friends, Miss Yuya. Don't you want to say goodbye?"

"No. They understand how traveling is," she answered. "Besides, I bet they're still sleeping off last night."

Looping his thumbs through the straps of the pack, Tora grinned and nodded. "Yeah they're light weights." Then he went on with happy chittering. Yuya knew that would go on throughout most of the day. When Tora woke up in a good mood he stayed that way until something angered him and in all honestly very little seemed to anger him.

Staring ahead at Kyo's back as they made their way out of town, Yuya wondered what she should do. She wasn't worried about Mugen breaking Fuu out of jail. Without a doubt he'd get her out and they'd be on the run. She hadn't expected to leave town around the same time they were making a run for it, but unpredicted moments like this made up most of her life. However, Kyo kissing her was not some unpredicted moment. It was a life shacking event. Letting out a sigh, Yuya half paid attention to Tora as she began the slow process of working through her feelings on the subject.

* * *

The whole day was a slow progress down the main road. Yuya had been surprised they hadn't travelled farther. By the time they stopped to find a place for the night they were only over half a day from the village, but somehow it was nearly dark. When Kyo walked into the shade of a clearing and sat himself down against a tree, no one complained. When he pulled his pipe out and slowly began his nightly routine everyone knew it was time to rest.

Yuya went about gathering bits of firewood and as she stared up at the lowering sun she knew backtracking to the hut wouldn't take long. The bag of ryo had weighed heavy against her hip most of the day and she'd almost diverted off the main road when they'd passed the path only an hour before. Knowing Kyo and the others would demand to know what she was doing, Yuya had made up her mind to wait until they'd stopped to head back.

Dropping the wood near the fire, Yuya smiled and made an excuse to explain her absence. A river near by proved the perfect escape plan, and she walked off with a slight skip in her step, unaware of the red eyes trailing after her.

Back tracking wasn't hard. Instead of staying on the main road, Yuya followed a small path that ran alongside it. A lone woman walking the main road would be an easier target and even though the idea of having an extra bounty in her purse was nice, Yuya didn't want to full with it tonight. She was in a hurry to get to Mugen and see that Fuu was safe. Even though the plan had been to leave the gold for him to find, it was reassuring to know she could see Fuu with her own eyes instead of just trust that everything was okay.

The trip back took less time that she thought it would. When she spotted the broken down hut with the slight glow filtering through the windows a deep sigh of relief escaped her. Pasting on her smile, Yuya made her way closer. She was nearly by the hut, ready to peek inside and make sure it was them, when the door slammed open.

A blade flashed in the fading light and Yuya was shocked to see Jin standing in front of the hut. He was in a fighting stance and staring at her. "Jin?"


	9. Chapter 9

It's taken way too long to get this up, but here it is.

As always, I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo or Samurai Champloo.

* * *

He couldn't help the nagging feeling that Dog face was getting herself into trouble. After all, it was one of the things she excelled at. Non and serve the #2 were busy settling in and had barely noticed the blonde walking back in the direction of the village. Kyo had stopped at this spot for a reason. He had walked at a slower pace all day just so she wouldn't take all night hiking back to that rundown shack, but now, sitting there puffing on his pipe, Kyo wondered if he should have just stopped for a "rest" at the damned thing. At least then he could keep an eye on her.

That worry only increased when he spotted dogface's new blade sitting with her things. The damned woman hadn't even thought it could be dangerous. Letting out a groan, Kyo tapped the fire from his pipe and stood.

"Where you going, Kyo?" Bonus asked with a grin.

"For a walk," he answered gruffly, walking away from the fire. He snatched up Yuya Tonto and headed into the trees.

Bon nudged Tora and Kyo could only here a bit of muttering before the idiot shouted, "What? But Miss Yuya would never!"

"Stay here, boy, and we'll see who comes back alone," Bonus said in the distance.

* * *

Heading into the darkness, Kyo wondered briefly just why the hell he had to keep saving this woman. If she'd just stay by his side where she belonged it would be fine. No kidnappings. No bad guys trying to kill her. No ex boyfriends kissing her. By his side was definitely best.

Yuya jumped back as the sword sliced through the air in front of her. "What the hell?" she demanded as Jin brought the blade around for a second strike. Dodging this one, Yuya circled around closer to the hut the man had emerged from.

"Yuya, what are you doing here?"

Keeping her eyes on the samurai, Yuya answered, "I was checking to make sure you were okay."

Jin lunged at her, swiping the tip of the sword across her left side. It caused her to dodge to the right, further away from Fuu and the tonto she knew could help her. Yuya wished she'd thought to grab the blade Bon had given her. Even if her kimono ended up being heavy she swore she'd find a spot for that blade if it was the last she did. "Jin, let me explain," Yuya said, circling him again.

"Yes, explain why you turned Fuu into the magistrate," Jin said, turning to face her. Another swipe of steel cut through the air.

Leaping back, Yuya reached into her kimono and pulled the bag of Ryo out. Tossing it to the ground, she had to dodge again. "That was for Mugen. He should have gotten her out this morning. Where is he?" Worry for the man suddenly rushed through her when she realized he was nowhere to be seen.

"We left him behind. I assumed he would be here waiting for his share of the reward," Jin answered. He finally stopped his attacks, but kept his sword ready. "He was going to break her out?"

"You left him there?! What the hell?!" Anger and worry for her friend flashed through her and instantly she pulled one of her knives from her sleeve and with a flick of her wrist sent it flying towards the samurai.

Jin flinched back, avoiding the knife as it cut through the cloth of his kimono. He brought his katana up and lunged forward. As he cut downwards Yuya dipped and rolled away only to look up in horror as he turned the blade at the last second, redirecting its path. She felt a breeze brush over her face as she expected the sword to slash across her.

Her eyes went wide as she stared to at the new blade that had entered the fight and had blocked Jin's sword. Yuya didn't have to look up the long length of the blade to know who its owner was. She knew the flash of death better than anyone. "Back away from my woman," Kyo's deep voice growled. The threat was clear in his tone and Yuya felt a shiver of fear crawl down her spine. Looking up at Jin, she was happy she wasn't staring the demon down.

The sword pulled away from her and Kyo stepped forward, blocking her view of the other man. "Did you really leave Mugen behind?" Yuya asked, looking past Kyo.

"Yes," Jin said steadily. "I couldn't trust him. He worked with you to put Fuu in jail."

"I told you he was supposed to get her out this morning. That's why he was complaining about having to do all the work," Yuya said.

From behind Jin Fuu stepped up, money pouch in hand. "You guys turned me in for the reward money." She looked hurt, but Yuya just let out a sigh.

Yuya shook her head and explained, "He would never leave you in there. That's why it was you and not Jin. I don't think he'd go through the fight to get him out."

Beside her Kyo was still standing tense. Jin had yet to back away any further and Yuya worried that the man might not understand the difference in their fighting abilities. Looking up at Kyo, Yuya said, "I need to go back for Mugen."

"Who're you going back for?"

Yuya's eye went wide as she saw the tall lanky criminal walk out of the shadows. Fuu raced up to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Mugen, you came back!" Jin turned to look back at the scene just in time to see Fuu jump back and slap Mugen. "What the hell were you thinking, turning me into the magistrate?"

"What the hell, girlie? I was going to save ya!"

The two started yelling back and forth and Yuya felt a giggle bubble up. She caught Kyo glancing down at her with his eyebrow raised in question. "Alls well that ends well I guess," she said.

Putting away tenro, Kyo reached down and took hold of her hand. He started making his way back to their camp, pulling Yuya along behind him. "Let's get away from these idiots and back to our own idiots," he mumbled.

Yuya was happy to follow along and let the other group deal with their issues without her, but it seemed fate had a different idea. "Yuya, wait. I have something to tell you about that weird clan, the Mebiu?" She felt Kyo's hand tighten around her own as he came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

This isn't the end for our friends. Hopefully I'll be able to get the chapters out a little faster.


End file.
